


A Classy Guy (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Derek is kind of into it, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles has an exhibitionist streak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:“I am absolutely complaining,” Stiles says, and works his hands between them so he can start undoing the complicated buckle on Derek’s belt. “This is a rest stop bathroom. I’m not demanding four-star hotels and champagne and being hand-fed chocolate-dipped strawberries in bed— you know what, no, I totally am demanding that. You can afford it. I’m a classy guy, I deserve nice things.”





	A Classy Guy (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Classy Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213938) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
